marvelstorybookfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Monger
Obadiah Stane was the business partner of Tony Stark and a good friend of his father, Howard Stark. After Howard's death, Stane became interim CEO of Stark Industries until Tony took over officially shortly after. Stane's jealousy of the younger Stark led him to join forces with the Ten Rings to organize a failed attempt to assassinate him so Stane could become CEO once again. When this failed, Stane created the Iron Monger Armor and attempted to kill Stark himself, leading to his own death. Powers and Abilities Powers Stane had no superhuman abilities, instead of using a powered suit of armor like Tony Stark's. The Iron Monger Armor was reverse-engineered from the Mark I Armor and had many of the same capabilities as the Mark III Armor. Support Powers * Superhuman Strength: The Iron Monger armor gave Obadiah superhuman strength, enabling him to lift at least 50 tons. Omnium, a steel alloy of invincible strength, was developed in Stark Industries' Sector 16, specifically for use in the Iron Monger suit. The suit was rather agile for its size, able to quickly catch up to and physically attack an enemy. However, it still had many of the lumbering motions expected of a suit its size. * Flight: Like Stark’s Iron Man armor, Obadiah upgraded the flight capabilities of the Iron Monger suit, giving it flight jets powerful enough to lift the massive suit. The flight jets can either be used during standard operation in short bursts to allow the suit to jump small distances, or the thrusters can reconfigure into a form of flight mode to allow sustained flight. * HUD Interface: The Iron Monger's onboard computer had little navigational focus, as the suit was based on Stark's Mark I, which had no computer system. Obadiah made smart targeting the HUD's primary component. Defensive Powers * Superhuman Durability: The Iron Monger armor can withstand ballistic weapons such as bullets and can sustain no damage towards crashing into walls or digging up concrete. While boasted to be superior, the armor has weaknesses, such as not functioning at freezing temperatures of the upper atmosphere, as it will freeze over and suffer a complete shutdown, and many of its core mechanics and wiring is set up on the exterior of the suit where it can be easily damaged, something Tony Stark exploits to disable its targeting system. Abilities * Expert Businessman: During his time as CEO of Stark Industries, Stane maintained the company at a high economic standing, maintaining the success that Howard Stark had elevated the business to and slowly building the company's standing as a leading arms manufacturer, eventually becoming a trusted adviser to Tony Stark once he took his rightful ownership of the company. While Stane was revealed to be practicing "dirty ethics" and selling weapons to both sides of war fronts including the Ten Rings, he was still highly successful in his endeavors, remaining undiscovered for a lengthy, but undetermined, amount of time. * Expert Engineer: As a leading figurehead in the market of weapon sales, Stane was a well-versed expert in weapon design and weapons system engineering, though not a natural prodigy on the level of Tony Stark. He entrusted the building of a duplicate arc reactor to William Ginter Riva. During the creation of the Iron Monger Armor, Stane served as the lead supervisor, overseeing and designing the majority of the suit's layout, capabilities, and integrated weapons. Gallery iron_monger.png|Iron Monger About tried to stop Iron Man and War Machine during Cutscene Iron Monger Revealing his Face.jpg|Iron Monger Revealing to his face during Cutscene before starting boss. Category:Bosses Category:Iron Man (2008) Category:Males Category:Iron Suits Category:Irons Category:Non-Playable Category:Marvel Storybook Category:Antagonists